Rowanpaw
|kit: = RowankitRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue |apprentice: = RowanpawRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one |father: = Oakfang |mother: = Blossomspot |brother(s): = Flamepaw, Stormpaw |sister(s): = Dapplepaw |mentor(s): = FrostlightRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one |living: = New Blossoms}} Rowanpaw is a largeRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one ginger tabby she-catRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue with amber eyesRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one. History In the Second Prophecy arc New Blossoms In the prologue, Rowankit is born to Blossomspot and Oakfang, along with her siblings, Flamekit, Stormkit, and Dapplekit. She is said to be the firstborn and Oakfang names her "Rowankit" because she's almost the color of berries from rowan trees, and Blossomspot trills quietly in agreement. In chapter one, she is bubbling with excitement as her mother grooms her pelt and can hardly hold still. She knows the patrols will be delayed until the ceremony is over, as it is always a prized moment when a kit becomes an apprentice. Flamekit mews her name from beside her, asking if she's excited. As soon as her mother moves on to grooming him she wriggles out from her tongue's reach and pads in front of him, responding that of course she's excited as why wouldn't she be. Stormkit teases her that she's elated for everything, from one falling leaf to their apprentice ceremony, and flicks her ear with his tail. She rolls her eyes, then hops over to Dapplekit. She knows that her sister is going to be Lichenlight's apprentice because their parents had talked with Bravestar and the leader had agreed to it. The tabby kit then asks what she's doing and if she's excited because she is. Her sister meets her gaze, saying that she's not sure she's excited as the whole Clan would be watching. Rowankit nudges her shoulder, saying it'll be fine and the whole Clan will be watching, but who cares. Her sister then asks what if she messes up, and shudders. Bravestar then calls a Clan meeting and heads turn. Blossomspot hurriedly finishes grooming the tabby kit and her siblings before standing off to the side with Oakfang and the kit watches as the Clan starts to gather. Her leader says that she and her siblings can now become apprentices as they are six moons of age and tells her to come forward. She struts forward, eyes shining, aware of all the gazes of her Clanmates boring into her. Bravestar bounds off the Large Boulder and stands in front of her, renaming her Rowanpaw and giving her Frostlight as a mentor. Frostlight comes to stand beside her and she looks up at him. He catches her gaze, winking, before facing the leader. Bravestar tells him that she excepts him to pass on all he knows to Rowanpaw, and the mentor and apprentice then come to the side to watch her siblings' ceremonies. She shivers with anticipation, her paws itching to get the ceremony over with so that she can finally hear the cheers of her Clanmates. As Flamekit walks up, he does so with ease almost as she had, but with a hint of nervousness in his gaze. After he is renamed Flamepaw and given Silentrain as a mentor, they stand beside her and her mentor, ready to watch their brother and sister's ceremonies. Stormkit is renamed Stormpaw and Bravestar names herself as his mentor. Rowanpaw feels a pang of jealousy rising in her that he got the Clan leader as his mentor, but she pushes it down. She needs to be happy for him, not resentful, and besides, Mousepaw has Rosestrike as his mentor. Her brother joins them and after Dapplekit is renamed Dapplepaw with her promised mentor they stand in the center of the Clan as the Clan starts chanting the apprentices' names. Fernfire then retires, and Blossomspot, Oakfang, the apprentices, and Chestnutflower and her kits come over to congratulate Rowanpaw and her siblings. Blossomspot purrs, saying they're growing up so fast. Plumpaw nods eagerly, saying that now they train with her and her brothers. After some exchange between Lichenlight, Plumpaw, and Dapplepaw, Ashpaw, Plumpaw, and Mousepaw are called back for patrol by Rosestrike. The older apprentices dash away, though Ashpaw sneaks a joyful and disappointed glance back at her before turning around as if it had never happened. She wonders why he always does that and is it because he likes her, as he's been doing that since they were all in the nursery, and why she hasn't thought of it before. Wolfkit mews her name, asking when he and his sister will be apprentices. She is snapped out of her thoughts and giggles as his fur is messy and ruffled, and says that they still have to wait for a few moons. Robinkit becomes displeased, asking why, as it's so unfair. Chestnutflower licks her head and says no more pestering them as their mentors are ready to train them. The tabby apprentice glances in the direction that the queen is to see the apprentices' mentors padding up, and she thinks how they must have been discussing what they'll be doing. Frostlight comes to stand beside her and Bravestar and Lichenlight exchange a few words before the first cat and her apprentice head for the camp entrance. Rowanpaw and her mentor are merely a tail-length behind Silentrain and Flamepaw. Outside camp, she is amazed at what she sees, and it is noted she and Flamepaw had tried to sneak out of camp as kits but never succeeded. She asks where they are going, realizing they are circling around camp. Frostlight answers that they'll be heading along the no-Clan's-land, or Moonfalls, border, and then Lichenlight and Dapplepaw exchange a few words before the cats continue in silence. They stop at a large clearing with flowers and an unknown presence tugs at her fur, almost willing her into the clearing, but she stays where she is with her Clanmates, a respectful distance away, and asks what this place is and why they are regarding the flowers. Her mentor sighs, saying that this is the Burial Place where their dead Clanmates are buried and luckily it's been a while since they had to do so. Every cat stands there in awkward silence for what seems to stretch on for moons until Bravestar beckons them with her tail and they trot away, though all she can think about is the presence she had felt at the Burial Place. She wonders what it was and if other cat sensed it and glances sideways at her siblings, though they all seem to be happy and elated whilst she is on edge. She thinks how she's supposed to be excited, not tense, calling the presence dumb and wondering if it could be StarClan, but she's no medicine cat. She flexes her claws in and out and wonders what it was and that she needs an answer. Trivia Interesting Facts *She was firstborn out of her siblingsRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue. *She got the prefix "Rowan" by Oakfang because she's almost the color of berries from rowan treesRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue. *Ashpaw likes herRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one. *She and Flamepaw had tried to sneak out of camp as kits but never succeededRevealed in New Blossoms, chapter one. Character Pixels Rowankit.kit.png|''Kit Version'' Rowanpaw.app.png|''Apprentice Version'' |} Kin Members Mother: BlossomspotRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances: Living (As of New Blossoms) Father: OakfangRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances: Living (As of New Blossoms) Sister: DapplepawRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue: Living (As of New Blossoms) Brothers: FlamepawRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue: Living (As of New Blossoms) StormpawRevealed in New Blossoms, prologue: Living (As of New Blossoms) Ceremonies Quotes References and Citations Category:She-Cat Category:AspenClan cats Category:Apprentice Category:New Blossoms Characters Category:Night the OC Cat